Downpour
by Aii-nim
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Semua hal yang terjadi, semua kenangan dibawah hujan selalu membuat Jaehwan mengingat Minhyun. Setiap kejadian manis yang mereka lalui akan menjadi kenangan yang memiliki tempat tersendiri dihatinya. Bahkan ketika mereka harus terpisah oleh takdir. RnR Juseyoo [Wanna One - MinHwan]


**_Downpour_**

 _ **Cast:** Hwang Minhyun,_ _Kim Jaehwan_

 _ **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance_

 _ **Rated:** T_

 _ **Length:** Oneshoot_

 ** _Inspired by._**

 _IOI - Downpour_

 _FT. Island - Severely MV_

 _ **By.** Aii-nim_

.

* * *

.

 _When this rain falls on my head_

 _I'll get all wet even my heart_

.

.

Jaehwan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap langit yang menjadi begitu gelap. Malam ini rintik hujan mulai menyapa bumi. Meluncurkan setetes demi setetes air mata langit yang membuat daratan menjadi basah.

Pandangannya mengedar menatap sekitarnya, orang-orang terlihat berlarian untuk menyelamatkan tubuh mereka dari guyuran air hujan. Namun pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ itu hanya bisa berdiri ditempatnya, enggan untuk melindungi diri dari air yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

 _"Sudah ku katakan jangan lupa membawa payung, Jaehwan-ah. Aku tidak ingin kau basah kuyup dan berujung terserang demam."_

 _"Maafkan aku, hyung."_

Jaehwan tersenyum kecil begitu sekelebat kenangan usang terlintas dalam pikirannya. Kepalanya mendongak, dengan kelopak yang menyipit ia menatap satu persatu bulir air menyentuh wajahnya.

"Ah, aku lupa bawa payung lagi, _hyung_." bisiknya.

.

.

 _Stay with me I still can't be_

 _In the rain alone without you_

.

.

Jaehwan melangkah pelan memasuki apartemennya. Dalam setiap langkahnya, tetesan air dari bajunya yang basah kuyup membasahi lantai. Kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pening hanya bisa menunduk dalam, bahkan ia enggan untuk menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Rasanya suasana gelap membuat hatinya lebih baik.

Tubuhnya terhempas diranjang. Jemarinya meremat kuat seprai yang menjadi alasnya. Menghirup dalam aroma yang tersisa disana. Aroma yang sangat dirindukannya. Yang tidak akan bisa ditemukannya dimanapun.

 _"Bajumu basah, Jaehwan-ah. Ganti bajumu dulu sebelum tidur."_

 _"Ini hanya keringatku, hyung."_

 _"Tetap saja. Kau bisa jatuh sakit jika tidak mengganti bajumu."_

Jaehwan tersenyum tipis begitu sekelebat kenangan kembali terlintas dalam pikirannya. Matanya yang mulai memerah sedikit menyipit saat air mulai menggenang disana.

"Aku merindukanmu, _hyung_."

Setetes airmata yang mengalir mengiringi isakan tangis yang keluar dari celah bibirnya. Jaehwan selalu berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja didepan orang lain, namun untuk saat ini ia hanya ingin menangis.

.

.

 _I'm still young, I'm still a bit scared_

 _Though I know it'll stop soon_

 _I'm looking for you_

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan lagi sekarang, Jaehwan-ah?"

Erangan frustasi yang keluar dari bibir pemuda dengan helai kelamnya berhasil mengusik Jaehwan dari tidurnya. Kelopaknya terbuka pelan, lalu kembali menyipit cepat begitu cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya terasa menyilaukan.

"Bangunlah. Dasar pemalas."

Dahinya mengernyit begitu suara familiar kembali didengarnya. Suara yang selama ini begitu dirindukannya.

 _Minhyun hyung?_

Jaehwan kembali membuka matanya begitu merasa sesuatu melindunginya dari sinar matahari. Begitu ia sepenuhnya sadar, pandangannya beralih pada seseorang yang berdiri di tepi ranjangnya, menghalangi sinar matahari agar tidak mengusiknya.

 _Onix_ bertemu _Obsidian_.

Jaehwan merasa matanya memanas. Seluruh emosi dalam hatinya memuncah begitu melihat senyum polos yang begitu berkilau dibalik cahaya langit.

"Min-Minhyun _hyung_.." Setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuknya. " _Hyung._." Tangannya terulur menyentuh ujung jemari pemuda yang lebih tua, merasa takut jika semuanya hanya sebuah halusinasi.

"Astaga. Jaehwan _ie_ kenapa kau jadi secengeng ini, _hm_."

Minhyun mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang, merengkuh tubuh Jaehwan hingga masuk kedalam dekapannya. " _Aigoo.._ Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Jaehwan- _ah_?"

Satu tangannya mengusap lembut helai pemuda dalam rengkuhannya. Kepalanya menunduk menatap Jaehwan yang masih terisak dengan hidung yang memerah.

"Berhenti menangis, sayang. Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu?" bisiknya pelan sembari mencium ujung hidung kekasihnya.

Jaehwan merengek, meremat kemeja bagian depan Minhyun lalu menariknya hingga tubuh mereka semakin dekat. "Aku merindukanmu, _hyung_."

Minhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jaehwan. Rasanya jarang sekali melihat Jaehwan menjadi semanja ini, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika Minhyun sedikit menggoda kekasihnya ini, kan?

"Tapi aku tidak merindukanmu."

Jaehwan mencebik kesal dengan airmata yang masih mengalir. Tangannya yang mengepal memukul dada Minhyun gamang membuat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu terkekeh geli.

Minhyun mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kelopak mata Jaehwan, berharap kekasihnya berhenti menangis dan merengek. "Ayo cepat bangun kita memiliki jadwal yang padat hari ini."

Jaehwan mengernyit, merasa ia pernah melalui hal ini sebelumnya. Rasanya seperti _Deja vu_?

"Jadwal yang padat?"

Minhyun mengangguk sembari tersenyum gemas, "Jangan katakan kau lupa acara kita hari ini?"

Jaehwan meneguk ludahnya kasar. Dalam pikirannya seakan menerka apa yang akan dikatakan Minhyun selanjutnya.

 _"Kita akan pergi ber-"_

"Kita akan pergi berkencan, Jaehwan- _ah_."

 _Ini benar-benar Deja vu_.

.

.

 _Will it stop now? These raindrops, these tears?_

.

.

Mereka melangkah beriringan dengan jemari yang saling bertautan. Hari ini Minhyun berjanji mengajak Jaehwan untuk pergi ke taman hiburan untuk mengisi hari libur mereka. Sebenarnya Jaehwan hanya ingin bermalas-malas dirumah, tapi Minhyun bersikeras untuk mengajaknya pergi.

Jaehwan terus menundukkan kepalanya. Pandangannya berfokus pada langkah kaki mereka yang beriringan. Semua yang terjadi begitu membingungkan untuknya. Segalanya seperti pernah dilaluinya.

"Apa uangmu jatuh?"

Jaehwan mendongak menatap Minhyun dengan pandangan penuh tanya, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Sejak tadi kau menunduk terus. Aku pikir kau kehilangan uangmu."

Jaehwan mencebik, tangan kirinya yang bebas terkepal lalu memukul bahu Minhyun pelan. "Kau menyebalkan."

Minhyun kembali terkekeh sebelum melepaskan tautan jemari mereka. Tangannya beralih melingkari pinggang Jaehwan lalu menarik tubuh kekasihnya mendekat. Memberikan kecupan kecil di pipi gembil kekasihnya sebelum kembali terkekeh.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali, Jaehwan- _ah_."

Jaehwan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, namun ia menyesal telah melakukannya begitu Minhyun mencuri satu kecupan di bibirnya.

" _Hyung!_ " pekiknya.

Minhyun menatapnya dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat terkejut. "Aku pikir kau ingin dicium." elaknya.

Dalam beberapa saat Jaehwan melupakan bahwa semua kejadian yang mereka lalui saat ini pernah dilaluinya sebelumnya.

.

.

 _I don't want to get wet with rain_

 _And tremble with cold_

.

.

Jaehwan menghembuskan nafas gusar untuk yang kelima kalinya dalam 3 menit terakhir, sedangkan Minhyun yang duduk disebelahnya hanya tersenyum kalem dengan pandangan lurus.

Mereka sedang duduk di halte bus yang sepi. Saat mereka berencana untuk pulang setelah Jaehwan yang berkali-kali merengek karena kelelahan, hujan tiba-tiba turun begitu lebatnya membuat mereka mau tak mau harus berteduh. Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, sebagai tanda bahwa bus tidak akan datang untuk menjemput mereka.

Jaehwan kembali menghembuskan nafas gusar, "Seharusnya kita pulang lebih awal agar tidak terjebak hujan. Sekarang kita harus bagaimana, _hyung_? Aku tidak suka basah kuyup dan kedinginan." eluhnya.

Minhyun hanya menatap sekilas kearah kekasihnya sebelum mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka, "Kalau begitu kita tunggu sampai reda."

Jaehwan mengerang, "Sampai kapan? Hujan sepertinya tidak akan berhenti." Bibirnya mengerucut kesal. "Ini semua salahmu."

Minhyun hanya tersenyum geli melihat kekasihnya yang sibuk merajuk. Dilihat dari manapun, Jaehwan tetap terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Jaehwan- _ah_.."

Jaehwan menoleh untuk menatap netra kekasihnya. Selama beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Netra mereka yang bertemu seolah mengucapkan banyak kata yang tidak bisa terlontar.

Saat itu Jaehwan merasakan sesuatu menimpa dadanya hingga terasa sesak.

Tatapan Minhyun seolah menunjukkan sorot salam perpisahan.

 _Apa ini?_

Jaehwan berbisik dalam hatinya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada _Deja Vu,_ ini hanya kebetulan semata

"Minhyun _hyung_.." panggilnya.

Minhyun tersenyum lalu menarik wajah Jaehwan mendekat dengan menekan tengkuk kekasihnya. Kening mereka bertemu, nafas mereka berhembus seirama hingga Minhyun menghapus jarak keduanya.

Semuanya terasa asing.

Rasa sesak itu kembali memenuhi ruang di hati Jaehwan hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas.

.

.

 _Some day, the cold rain_

 _Will become warm tears_

 _And fall down, It's alright_

 _It's just a passing downpour_

.

.

Jaehwan berteriak keras. Berkali-kali ia mengumpat dan menyumpah serapahi kekasihnya yang dengan mudah menariknya untuk berlari menerobos rintikan hujan lebat.

Jaehwan sangat membenci basah kuyup dan kedinginan. Namun begitu melihat tawa cerah tanpa dosa milik kekasihnya, Jaehwan pikir ia bisa sedikit menahannya. Setidaknya ia bisa membuat Minhyun tertawa lepas.

"Lihatlah! Ini tidak terlalu buruk, Jaehwan- _ah_."

Minhyun melepas genggaman tangannya, membiarkan Jaehwan merasakan bagaimana menyenangkannya bermain ditengah hujan.

Jaehwan mendongak, matanya menyipit menatap air hujan yang menyentuh wajahnya. Hujan ditengah malam ternyata tidak terlalu buruk.

"Jaehwan- _ah.._ Jaehwan- _ah_.."

Minhyun tersenyum jahil begitu Jaehwan menatapnya penuh tanya. Satu kakinya terangkat tinggi lalu menghentak kuat kubangan air yang tergenang di tanah hingga cipratan airnya mengenai tubuh mereka berdua.

Jaehwan mengerang sesaat lalu melakukan hal yang sama untuk balas dendam. Mereka tertawa lepas, berlari dan bermain dibawah hujan tanpa rasa khawatir tentang hari esok.

Malam ini Jaehwan benar-benar banyak tertawa, semua beban dalam hatinya terasa hanyut tersapu air hujan.

.

.

 _It's how I feel_

 _After I met you, I haven't lost_

 _The happy memories to the rain_

.

.

"Lain kali kita harus bermain hujan lagi, _hyung_."

Minhyun mendengus pelan sebelum kembali menyuapkan sesendok bubur untuk kekasihnya. Setelah bermain hujan kemarin, Jaehwan langsung jatuh sakit. Jika tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, Minhyun tidak akan mengajak kekasihnya itu untuk bermain dibawah hujan.

"Maafkan aku. Jika kemarin kita tidak-"

"Itu menyenangkan, _hyung_."

Jaehwan tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Ini pertama kalinya Jaehwan merasa begitu bahagia ketika mengingat kembali kenangan yang dilaluinya.

Minhyun kembali mendengus. Ia semakin merasa bersalah begitu melihat senyum cerah kekasihnya. "Setelah ini kau harus minum obat."

Jaehwan mengangguk kecil. Dengan cepat ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Minhyun. Mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir kekasihnya, setelahnya ia terkekeh geli menyadari tingkah memalukannya.

"Terimakasih karena telah menjagaku dengan baik selama ini, _hyung_."

Jaehwan kembali terkekeh geli begitu melihat reaksi kekasihnya. Minhyun hanya terdiam membeku dengan telinga yang memerah, terlihat jika lelaki itu benar-benar malu.

"Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_."

Jaehwan tertawa puas begitu melihat reaksi kekasihnya yang semakin malu. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan menggoda pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Jika begini seharusnya aku yang jadi _diatas_ , _hyung._ Kau terlalu lembut untuk menjadi _dominan_ ku." celetuknya penuh canda.

Sebenarnya tanpa perlu penjelasan atau penekanan apapun, Jaehwan tau bahwa dirinya berada pada posisi _dibawah_ kendali kekasihnya. Ia hanya berniat menggoda Minhyun, bagaimanapun ia penasaran bagaimana reaksi pemuda Hwang itu.

Diluar dugaannya, Minhyun justru menatapnya dalam diam. Menaruh mangkuk yang sudah tandas isinya di meja dekat ranjang. Minhyun merangkak mendekat, mendorong tubuh Jaehwan perlahan hingga terbaring sepenuhnya.

" _Hyu-hyung.._ "

Minhyun tersenyum tipis, "Kau ingin buktikan siapa yang _dominan_ diantara kita?"

Jaehwan menggeleng pelan. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas dengan keringat yang mulai membasahi. Jantungnya terasa berdebar cepat, bibirnya begitu kelu untuk mengatakan sepatah kata untuk menghentikan Minhyun.

Wajah pemuda yang lebih tua mendekat, menghapus jarak diantara keduanya secara perlahan. Jaehwan dapat merasakan bagaimana nafas memburu Minhyun menyentuh kulitnya.

"A-aku sakit." Jaehwan bercicit pelan begitu ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Minhyun terdiam sesaat sebelum tersenyum tipis. Ia beralih mengecup hidung Jaehwan yang mengerut sebelum menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Padahal aku belum melakukan apapun padamu." Minhyun kembali mengambil mangkuknya, lalu beranjak keluar kamar untuk membersihkan apartemen mereka. Menyisakan Jaehwan yang berusaha mengatur debar jantungnya yang menggila.

Menggoda Minhyun terlalu jauh ternyata bukan ide yang baik.

.

.

 _When the rain stops_

 _Let's meet again_

 _We will smile again and be together_

.

.

Minhyun tersenyum gemas melihat Jaehwan yang masih meringkuk diranjangnya. Tangannya kembali menepuk-nepuk bokong berisi kekasihnya.

"Jaehwan _-ah_ , _hyung_ akan pergi sebentar."

Jaehwan yang merasa terusik mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mata sipitnya sedikit terbuka, menatap Minhyun penuh tanya.

"Pergi kemana, _hyung_?" tanyanya.

Minhyun tersenyum, tangannya bergerak memainkan rambut kekasihnya. " _Hyung_ harus pergi menemui _eomma_."

Jaehwan mengernyit, "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

" _Eomma_ mengatakan ingin bertemu denganku." Minhyun memberikan kecupan kecil di dahi kekasihnya, terkekeh pelan begitu melihat wajah merengut lelaki yang lebih muda. "Tidak masalah jika kau sendirian, kan?"

Jaehwan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Minhyun. Menekan tengkuk kekasihnya hingga wajah mereka mendekat.

"Memangnya aku anak kecil yang takut sendirian."

Setelahnya mereka berdua tertawa kecil, mengawali pagi hari dengan tawa dan ciuman manis yang membuat suasana terasa hangat di cuaca dingin.

.

.

 _I'm getting all wet right now_

 _I don't even have the strength to open an umbrella_

.

.

Jaehwan menendang-nendang selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ini sudah pukul _sepuluh_ malam dan Minhyun belum juga tiba. Ia merasa bosan harus bergelung dalam selimut dan menonton film sendirian selama hampir sehari penuh karena hujan yang turun sejak pagi membuatnya enggan untuk keluar rumah.

" _Aish.._ Lama sekali dia pulang."

Jaehwan kembali menggerutu begitu melihat pintu apartement mereka yang tertutup rapat. Minhyun berjanji akan kembali sebelum pukul _delapan_ , sudah dua jam berlalu dan pemuda itu belum menunjukkan kehadirannya.

Pandangannya beralih pada ponsel yang berada disebelahnya. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari kekasihnya. Jaehwan tersenyum kecut sebelum menjawab panggilannya.

"Sudah jam berapa ini tuan Hwang?"

Terdengar suara kekehan diseberang sana, _"Maafkan aku, sayang. Tadi bus yang aku tumpangi terjebak macet."_

Jaehwan berdecih, "Alasan klasik." cercanya.

Minhyun tertawa kecil, _"Aku sedang berada di kantor untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen penting untuk rapat besok pagi, setelah ini aku akan pulang. Ingin membeli makanan?"_

"Dasar.." Jaehwan tersenyum geli, kekasihnya selalu memiliki cara untuk melenyapkan rasa kesalnya. "Belikan aku banyak makanan, aku lapar." ucapnya ketus namun diakhiri dengan kekehan kecil.

 _"Baiklah, tunggu aku sebentar lagi._ "

Begitu panggilan berakhir Jaehwan kembali bergelung dibawah selimutnya, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan _film_ nya sembari menunggu Minhyun. Lagipula ia tidak memiliki kegiatan lain selain menonton _film_.

 _"Aku sedang berada dikantor... Ingin membeli makanan?"_

 _"Tunggu aku sebentar lagi."_

 _"Jaehwan-ah, Minhyun mengalami kecelakaan."_

 _"Tidak. Minhyun hyung!"_

 _"Jaehwan-ah.. Aku mencintaimu."_

Kelopaknya terbuka lebar, nafasnya tersengal dengan keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Jaehwan menatap nyalang sekelilingnya, ia tertidur saat menonton film.

Tubuhnya bangkit perlahan, tangannya menompang dikedua sisi tubuhnya saat pening tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Semua yang ada dalam mimpinya kembali berputar bagai kilas balik film.

 _Hujan. Kantor. Kecelakaan._

Jaehwan menggeleng cepat, pandangannya beralih pada jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul _10:45_. Netranya melebar, begitu waktu yang sama persis seperti dalam mimpinya.

Jantungnya berdebar cepat, khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

 _"Jaehwan-ah.. Aku mencintaimu."_

"Minhyun _hyung_." pekiknya.

Jaehwan dengan cepat beranjak, berlari keluar apartemennya. Jika semua yang ada dalam mimpinya akan terjadi, Jaehwan tidak akan membiarkannya.

.

.

Hujan turun begitu derasnya. Jaehwan hanya mengenakan kaos tipis dengan celana _training_ nya, berlari menerobos rintikan hujan tanpa membawa payung sebagai pelindung. Dalam pikirannya terus terputar adegan yang ada dalam mimpi. Semua yang terjadi beberapa hari ini begitu sama persis dengan kejadian yang pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Entah itu mimpi atau justru semua yang terjadi saat ini adalah mimpi.

"Minhyun- _hyung_.. aku mohon." bisiknya

Kakinya tak henti melangkah meski hawa dingin terasa menusuk hingga ke tulangnya. Jaehwan menajamkan pandangannya yang terhalang rintikan airmata langit. Diseberang jalan ia dapat melihat sosok kekasihnya dengan sebuah payung yang melindungi dari hujan. Jaehwan terdiam sesaat begitu kejadian dalam mimpinya kembali berputar.

"Minhyun- _hyung_!"

Jaehwan berteriak keras, namun Minhyun yang mengenakan _earphone_ hanya menunduk diam. Tanpa disadari air matanya menetes ditengah rintikan hujan. Begitu Minhyun mulai melangkah menyebrangi jalan, semua terasa seperti _slow-motion_.

Jaehwan dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana truk yang melaju kencang kearah Minhyun, serta suara klakson yang memenuhi pendengarannya. Kakinya berlari cepat, berharap ia dapat menyelamatkan Minhyun dari kecelakaan ini. Selama sepersekian detik Jaehwan dapat melihat seluruh kenangan yang pernah mereka lalui bersama, sebelum ia merasa benturan yang cukup keras di sekujur tubuhnya dan terpental jauh hingga seluruh indera perasanya seakan lenyap.

Sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar panggilan Minhyun yang diiringi isak tangis. Jaehwan tersenyum kecil, sebelum semuanya menjadi hening dan kegelapan memerangkapnya.

 _"Jaehwan-ah, cepat bangun dan mandi. Kau ada kelas pagi hari ini."_

 _._

 _"Minhyun-hyung. Aku lapar."_

 _._

 _"Berhenti mengeluh, cepat bersihkan dirimu, Jaehwan-ah."_

 _._

 _"Minhyun-hyung aku merindukanmu."_

 _"Aku jauh lebih merindukanmu, sayang."_

.

.

 _But we know_

.

.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri, Minhyun- _ah_."

Jisung kembali menepuk bahu Minhyun, mencoba memberi sedikit kekuatan untuk temannya itu.

Minhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, mengangguk pelan kemudian melangkah pergi begitu saja. Kembali mengurung dirinya dikamar dan larut dalam kesedihannya.

"Jaehwan tidak akan senang melihatmu seperti ini."

Jisung menghela nafasnya kasar. Sudah sebulan berlalu namun Minhyun masih terpuruk dan bersikeras menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi pada Jaehwan.

.

Minhyun tersenyum meski air matanya mengalir. Pandangannya lurus menatap jendela yang menampakkan rintikan hujan yang turun dari langit. Semua kenangan yang pernah mereka lalui terasa kembali berputar di dalam benaknya.

 _"Lain kali kita harus bermain hujan lagi, hyung."_

"Jaehwan- _ah_.. Kembalilah.. Aku tidak bisa tanpamu."

Minhyun terisak pelan. Hatinya terasa berdenyut sakit setiap mengingat ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya lagi, bahkan jika ia mencoba. Ia tidak bisa menyentuh, memeluk dan menjaga kekasihnya lagi. Hanya sebuah kerinduan yang tercipta tanpa balasan.

Minhyun selalu berharap Tuhan akan memberikannya kesempatan kedua. Meskipun seluruh dunia mengatakan tidak mungkin namun Minhyun tetap berharap Jaehwan _nya_ kembali.

.

.

 _Let me just cry for a moment_

 _As I lean on the rain_

 _So you won't see my sad tears_

.

.

Minhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap langit yang menjadi begitu gelap. Malam ini rintik hujan mulai menyapa bumi. Meluncurkan setetes demi setetes air mata langit yang membuat daratan menjadi basah.

Pandangannya mengedar menatap sekitarnya, orang-orang terlihat berlarian untuk menyelamatkan tubuh mereka dari guyuran air hujan. Namun pemuda bersurai kelam itu hanya bisa berdiri ditempatnya, enggan untuk melindungi diri dari air yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

 _"Sudah ku katakan jangan lupa membawa payung, Jaehwan-ah. Aku tidak ingin kau basah kuyup dan berujung terserang demam."_

 _"Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku lupa membawa payungku."_

 _"Lain kali jangan lupa membawanya, Jaehwan-ah. Sekarang musim hujan, seharusnya kau selalu membawanya."_

 _"Oke.. Oke.. Aku akan mengingatnya."_

Minhyun tersenyum kecil begitu sekelebat kenangan usang terlintas dalam pikirannya. Kepalanya mendongak, dengan kelopak yang menyipit ia menatap satu persatu bulir air menyentuh wajahnya.

"Ah, kali ini aku lupa membawa payungku, Jaehwan _-ah_." bisiknya.

Hujan turun semakin lebat namun Minhyun tetap pada posisinya, membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup.

Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, kakinya mulai melangkah pelan menginjak genangan air. Minhyun merasa ia kembali pada saat itu, saat dimana mereka bermain dibawah hujan untuk pertama kalinya.

Dengan lincah kakinya mulai menginjak-injak genangan air hingga suara tawa melantun dari bilah bibirnya. Minhyun tertawa bahagia untuk pertama kalinya sejak meninggalnya Jaehwan 3 bulan lalu.

Dibawah rinai hujan yang meredam suara bahagianya, tidak ada satupun yang menyadari. _Minhyun menangis dalam tawanya_.

 _"Aku merindukanmu, Kim Jaehwan."_

.

.

 _Us,_ _Now,_

 _Goodbye_

.

.

 ** _The End_**

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Hai, _this is my first time_. Baru kali ini bikin ff wanna one wkwk

Belakangan ini aku rada gemes sama Minhyun x Jaehwan, rasanya gatel ni jari kalo gak nulis ff tentang mereka wkwk

 _How?_

Aku bikin ini sambil membayangkan gimana mereka desember 2018 nanti, jaehwan gabisa tanpa minhyun. Tolong jangan pisahin mereka T_T

Btw, buat yang masih bingung sama jalan ceritanya bisa coba tonton MV Severely miliknya FT. Island ya, jalan ceritanya mirip seperti di MVnya itu hehe

Mengingatkan juga, untuk ff _on-going_ akan aku coba lanjutin sebelum aku bener-bener pergi kkn. Ditunggu aja ya:)

Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnyaaaa

 _ **Aii-nim**_

 _ **2017.12.06**_


End file.
